talkinwhipapediafandomcom-20200213-history
LPC 11 Medley 2
INCOMPLETE TRANSCRIPTION - 0:00 - 1:05 has not been transcribed. -- (ring) Good afternoon, Don’s. Hello, Don’s Auto? Yes. Yes, My name’s Colt. Hello Colt. (belch sounds) I’m gonna be calling up some taxi cabs and sending them to your garage there. Taxi cabs? Yeah. So that next time you see a “No Soliciting” sign, maybe you’ll stop putting your advertisements on my door every time. Oh. But maybe you’ll luck out, and one of them will want service, because I don’t. What happened? Did somebody put some advertisements on your door? Yeah. So I’ll check back with you and find out how many cabs actually showed up, and what happened, ok? (Laughs) You know, well, I, you know, I’m not really sure (hard to understand) You’d have to ask my boss. You can let him know. What’s his name? Don? Yeah. Yeah. That’s really nice of you Colt. Ok, cool. Can you send some donuts and coffee? Psssh, I doubt it. Ah, come on! So I’m just gonna call cabs, alright? That’s, I mean whatever you want to do, dude. It doesn’t matter to me, I could really give a shit less. Okay. Alright, hold on, give me one second. I’ll give you about 90 minutes. Check it out man. (Sound effects) (ring) Good afternoon, Don’s Hi, can I talk to Don? Colt is that you? Yes it is, did anybody show up? Fucking 15 people showed up, bro. What’s up? Why you doing that? (Laughs) Is Don there? He’s not here dude, I’m the one, I’m the foreman, I’m the guy in the front office. Really, is this funny, though, Colt? Come on man, the people, they have businesses to run, dude. That’s pretty funny. You should feel ba…It is funny, I mean I was laughing too, but you should feel bad for them, dude. You know, you’re making people run around for no reason. Did you get some food? We got Dominoes dude, but we couldn’t take it. Dominoes? You sent it before lunch, bro. No one eats it. Ohhhhhh. No, but honestly man, it not a cool call. I mean, you know, you kind of, you know, you’re hurting other people’s business. I sent two limousines down there too, before five. Two limos? Befor…Colt, do you work dude? I don’t understand. This is work. What do you think, this phone just dials itself? It is kind of cool. Yeah, it’s alright. I’m not sure what you want to do, man. I mean, my boss will be here soon, if you want to leave me a number, I’ll have him call you back. Yeah. You have caller ID, just call me back. Yeah, but we called, your phone number is just going to voice mail, like you don’t want to pick up. I don’t want to pick up. You’re right. (Laughs) Then why’d you say ‘call me back’? Make up your mind, buddy. Well, you can leave a message, and don’t leave any more fliers. What fliers are you talking about? Your fliers. They’re everywhere. They’re in my yard, they’re in my driveway. How many fliers did you get? This week? Yeah. Two. And it’s only Tuesday. Ok, you got two fliers this week? Yeah. So now, I’m gonna come down and knock you around a little bit. What do you think of that one? You’re gonna knock me out? Yeah. (Laughs) Please come Colt. I would love for you to come find me, man. Honestly. You got it. I’ll be waiting for you. Ok. I’ll see you. Thank you. Bye. Bye. (Hang up) -- INCOMPLETE TRANSCRIPTION - 4:00 - 9:50 has not been transcribed. -- (ring) Hello? Miss, this is Juan, from Latrina dot com. I didn't order anything from Latrina. You ordered Short and Curly Fries, it shows in our system here. Short and Curly what? Like a French Fry? That's the... NO I DIDN'T ORDER THAT! End of story. Yeah, it is the end of story. STOP CALLING ME! (hang up) -- (ring) Yeah unidentified caller, who's calling? Uh, my name's Dicky, with Latrina dot com. Yeah, what about it? You ordered Short and Curly Fries, and we're just trying to deliver them. Deliver what? Short and Curly Fries, fella. Hey! I'm a police news reporter, and I'm tracing your number as 3,6,1,7,9,1,8. Oh, don't do that. You know, you're a motherfucker, your number's on our shit list here. You've called in now exactly twenty-six times. And, you are full of shit. You're talking to a police news desk here. So fuck you! You're talking to Latrina dot com. (hang up sound) (LPC laughs) -- (end of track) Category:Calls to Arthur